heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Subjugator-class heavy cruiser
The ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser, often shortened to the Separatist heavy cruiser or the ''Subjuagtor-''class cruiser, is a CIS Warship used primarily during the Clone Wars. Due to the high cost of making these ships, the Subjugator never really appeared in the CIS Fleets, and as such was used only as capital ships for CIS leaders, such as the heroic General Grievous. The most famous and well-known of these ships is the ''Malevolence'', which was used by General Grievous. Characteristics Dimensions The Confederate Navy's most powerful battleship class, it has some design similarities to both the ''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer and the ''Recusant''-class light destroyer, but it's larger than five Venator-class Star Destroyers and totals 4,845 meters in length. The class is based around its ion pulse cannons, a weapons-system not used onboard any other warship class, due to its unique power-generation needs. Despite its status as the Confederacy's most powerful battleship design, eclipsing pre-war models like the ''Lucrehulk''-class, the model is classified as a heavy cruiser and is one of the largest designs that came from the Confederate shipyards. Offensive and defensive systems The battleship is fitted with the aforementioned gigantic ion cannons which were charged with plasma rotors and fired a focused and directed ionic pulse at Republic capital ships, completely neutralizing their power systems. The weapon needed a significant cool down period after each shot, to let ionized particles be cleaned out of the cannon before the next firing sequence. The Subjugator-class is also armed with considerable amounts of standard secondary weaponry to destroy the ion cannon's victims. Turbolasers are fitted to both its sides and dorsal superstructure, being clustered in large banks to defend against any ship that avoided the main ion cannons. They consist of at least two different types - light and heavy dual turbolaser cannons. Also included are launchers for Proton Torpedoes. The battleship is so massive that it can receive heavy turbolaser bombardment from multiple enemy capital ships without being knocked out or even suffering any major damage, even with its shields disabled. Sixteen thrusters were positioned at the vessel's stern. However, it seems that the section connecting the ion cannon to the ship itself isn't as durable and bombardment to this area causes the weapon to overload during its firing sequence. Anakin Skywalker and his squadron attacked the Malevolence in this manner and it resulted in the destruction of both ion cannons and considerable damage to the ship, knocking out its hyperdrive as well as number of other systems, shields included. Complement The warship carried several ''Vulture''-class fighter and ''Hyena''-class bomber squadrons, which could launch from multiple hangars on the side of the warship, right behind the ion array. The hangars has their own dedicated firefighting droid teams, which could quickly respond to any emergency in the bays. The ship is large enough to have its own dedicated internal rail jet transportation system. The rails transport both passengers and materials on several levels and were connected with the various hangars. The rail-jet car design is similar to that of the Multi-Troop Transport. Bridge A communications array is located towards the stern, similar to the one found on the Providence-class. The command center is also located in this tower, which has a multi-storied structure at the top, defended by multiple turbolaser batteries. This bridge contains a single raised platform in the center where the commander of the ship resides. A holographic terminal is present to allow the captain of the vessel to communicate with others. There are at least five circular computer screens with four stations in a semi-circular pattern where the crew was stationed at and controlled the mighty ship. Two turbolifts are present at the back of the bridge allowing for access to other levels in the ship. Known Subjugators *''Malevolence'' Category:Confederacy Warships Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists